


Quédate Conmigo (Stay With Me)

by detectivecaz



Series: I Did Get One Thing Right [7]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Feelings revealed, Older Woman/Younger Man, One Shot, Romance, Skyfall AU, post Skyfall, romantic dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6656752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivecaz/pseuds/detectivecaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set eleven months after Skyfall. M comes home after a long day at work to see that a familiar guest has arranged a dinner for two, which ultimately leads to feelings being revealed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quédate Conmigo (Stay With Me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saye0036](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saye0036/gifts), [tayryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/gifts), [LadyDuchess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDuchess/gifts), [mysticmelodies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticmelodies/gifts), [angelmira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelmira/gifts).



* * *

Olivia let herself into her flat, closing the door behind her as she tossed her keys in the bowl that was situated on top of her hall cabinet. She was exhausted, having been at meetings at various points throughout the day; all she wanted to do was sleep. As she made her way into the living room, she came to a stop.  
  
The room was dark, save for the soft glow from the many tea lights which had been lit, and placed around the room. She gave a fond smile, when her eyes landed on the dining table which had been set for two, with a candle placed in the center.

It wasn't hard to guess who had done this.  
  
Bond watched her from the corner of the room.  She was beautiful, the soft light reflecting off her skin and hair, giving her a soft glow, but also allowing him to see just how exhausted she looked.  When he’d caught a peek at her schedule, he’d known that she would be tired.  He was even more glad now that he had decided to do this.  She needed to relax now and again.

After the whole incident at Skyfall, he had become more protective of her. He didn't know what he would have done if he had lost her. The thought was unbearable. There was no denying on his part that his feelings went deeper than that of a boss, she had dug her way into his heart and hadn't left since.  
  
"I know you're there Bond; you may as well come out."  
  
His eyes held amusement made his way towards her. "There's no point in me hiding from you is there M."  
  
She looked turned to look at him and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I thought that part would have been obvious by now. Want to tell me why you decided to break into my apartment yet again and light more than a dozen candles?"  
  
He looked deep into her sparkling blue eyes, the same eyes that he thought he would never again get to look upon after that fateful day.  
  
"I was informed that you had meetings all day, and I know how you can't stand those arse covering pigs. So I thought some dinner and candles would help you to relax and unwind."  
  
"I see. You know this is inappropriate Bond, but given the day I've had and the way I'm feeling I'm going to let it slide this once."  
  
M was touched that he cared about her welfare, but she had a gut feeling there was more to this than what he was letting on. She couldn't remember the last time someone had gone to all this trouble for her. Her husband wasn't as considerate half the time, but she didn't blame him it wasn't as if she had a set number of hours to which she worked. She could be home early one day and late the next. She was surprised Neil had put up with it and remained loyal. Any other man would probably have gotten tired of her and left.  
  
She didn't miss the way Bond was always close by when he wasn't on a mission. Not that he wasn't always, but the past few months as soon as she had started back after having recovered from her gunshot wound, he had taken it upon himself to be her personal bodyguard. He gave her his trademark grin causing her heart to flutter in her chest.  
  
"Well that's good otherwise, dinner would go to waste."  
  
"I never thought I would see the day James Bond makes someone dinner." Her voice held disbelief and amusement.  
  
"There is a lot of things you don't know about me M." He told her his voice soft.  
  
M let out a hum, "And here I thought I had gotten through that armour of yours."  
  
She had no idea how true that statement was. After Vesper, he had built his walls back refusing to go through the same mistake twice. He should have known it was futile against M. She had broken down those walls slowly piece by piece.  
  
He watched as she unbuttoned her coat, taking action to help her remove it. He didn't miss the way she tensed when his hands reached the lapels of her coat, before relaxing as he slid it down her arms.  
  
"Dinner shouldn't be long. Most of it's already cooked; I just need to add a few touches."  
  
She could feel how close he was to her, his cologne filling her senses.  
  
"You have been busy." She was surprised at the steadiness of her voice.  
  
"Take a seat; I'll bring it through once it's done."  
  
She let out the breath she didn't know she was holding as she watched him walk away hanging up her coat then moved out of her line of vision presumably into the kitchen. Making her way over to her liqueur table, she poured herself a double scotch drinking most of it in one swallow. Keeping a hold of her glass, she moved towards the couch sitting down as she tried to collect her thoughts.  
  
M was uncertain as to why she was having these feelings towards Bond, she had tried to tell herself there was nothing between them, but she knew that wasn't exactly true. She knew fine well what caused those feelings, and the thought scared her. The idea of her being in love with one of her agents especially James Bond was preposterous; she was old enough to be his mother. She remembered Mallory's words about her being sentimental over him and she knew he had hit the nail right on the head. Except it wasn't motherly, it was far from it.  
  
She knew Bond wouldn't feel the same, but as she looked once more around the room, she could tell she may have been wrong on that assumption. Either that or it was wishful thinking; she had no idea what he would see in her apart from an old dwarf woman who was his superior. She raised the glass to her mouth and finished off the rest of her drink, then placed the empty glass on the table. It was better to push those thoughts to the back of her mind, yet that was proving easier said than done.  
  
The aroma of food filled her senses causing her stomach to let out a growl in response. She hadn't had anything to eat since this morning; she just hoped Bond wouldn't give her a dose of food poisoning. She didn't have to wait long, before he started to come through with a dish placing it on the table, then leaving again. She had never seen him domesticated, but she couldn't deny the food did smell wonderful.  
  
Placing the last dish on the table, well what she hoped was the last dish he motioned her towards the table. Standing up, she made her way over to him and had to hold back a smile as he pulled out her seat so she could sit.  
  
"And they say chivalry is dead." She sat down and looked at the various dishes in front of her.  
  
"I'm not most men M."  
  
"Don't remind me. So what have you made us?"  
  
"Duck with oriental passion fruit and orange sauce. We also have steamed vegetables, sweet potatoes and some rice with lime and cilantro."  
  
The range of dishes he had made surprised her, but whether they tasted as good as they looked is a different matter.  
  
"Damn nearly forgot the wine. I won't be a moment."  
  
M shook her head fondly as he retreated from the room. She didn't have to wait long before he returned with the bottle in hand.  
  
"I wasn't too sure about what wine to get, so I got Pinot Noir. Seemed flashy enough to go with the duck." He shrugged his shoulders.  
  
She covered her mouth with her hand to conceal her laugh as he filled up her glass, and then repeated the action with his own.  
  
"Laugh it up M, you know I don't drink wine unless it's a last resort." He all but whined placing the bottle on the table and took his seat.  
  
She gave a small cough before she continued. "Well, you'll be glad to know that it does go well with duck. So luck was on your side on that one."  
  
"Always good to know. Dig in before it gets cold. I was going to serve it myself, but I wasn't sure how much you would want."  
  
Her face softened at the uncertainty in his voice. It was something she thought she would never hear from him.  
  
"It's fine James; you've done more than enough."  
  
His eyes widened at the use of his first name. He hadn't heard her call him that in a while. If M's face was anything to go by, she was just as surprised as he was. The silence was suffocating.  
  
"So, does this mean I get to call you…"  
  
"Say it and I'll have you shot- again."  
  
The two of them looked at each other for a few seconds before laughing at the situation. He was right she did need this. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt this relaxed.  
  
Bond watched her from across the table, watching as her lines became more pronounced when she laughed or smiled and if anything it made her more beautiful in his eyes. He vowed to make her laugh and smile more if anyone deserved that it was M.  
  
Her laughter died away as she felt his eyes on her. Looking over at him, she saw the fondness in his eyes and something else that caused her earlier thoughts to come back to the surface. If she didn't know any better, it was the look you would give someone when in love. She diverted her eyes away and focused on the food instead as she started to load up her plate.  
  
James taking his share once he was convinced she was done, discretely watched her to see what her reaction would be once she took a bite of the food. The soft moan that left her lips went straight to his groin.  
  
"I take it, that it meets your approval?"  
  
M swallowed the food that was in her mouth, before answering him. She couldn't recall the last time she had a meal this good,  
  
"It does. When did you learn to cook like this?" She took another bite, letting the taste overtake her senses.  
  
He held back a smile. "I said I cooked it M; I didn't say it was from scratch."  
  
He took a bite from his plate and saw the disbelieving look fall over her face.  
  
"Are you meaning to tell me that all of this was bought already made?"  
  
"That's precisely what I'm saying" He took a drink of wine from his glass  
  
"I should have known you wouldn't have had time to make all of this from scratch. At least now, I won't be in fear of getting food poisoning."  
  
She kept a straight face as she heard him nearly choke on his wine.  
  
"Something I said?"  
  
He put his glass down and took his fork and knife pointing the latter in her direction.  
  
"You know fine well it was. At least now, I know what you would think next time if I did cook from scratch."  
  
"Who said that there would be a next time? You're very sure of yourself." She took a sip of wine from her glass.  
  
"I thought we could make it a weekly event. It's not like we have anyone outside the office is it. I would like to spend more time with you M if you would allow it?"  
  
She placed her glass back on the table and let out a sigh; she was afraid of this happening, but his words were true. They both didn't have anyone outside their work. The thought of having some company now and again did sound appealing, even if that company is her wayward agent.  
  
"I have one question though Bond. Why would you want to spend your time with someone who could pass as your mother? When you could be out there getting any woman you wanted? "  
  
Bond placed his fork and knife down on his plate and rested his hands on the table.  
  
"M- the only woman I've ever really wanted is sitting across from me."  
  
He looked over to her waiting for any sign of her reaction to the declaration, but she remained impassive, almost of unsure if what she heard was true.  
  
"When I held you in my arms M, you were vulnerable, dying I thought I was going to lose you. I nearly did."  
  
The memories of that day would always be haunting his dreams and forever etched into his memory.  
  
"When your eyes closed and you lay still part of me died with you, it was then I realised that the only person, the only woman who I cared about, who I loved was gone, and I didn't get a chance to tell you how much you mean to me."  
  
M felt a lump in the back of her throat as she sat and listened to what he was telling her. She always had a feeling that he cared for her, but it was the love part she did not expect.  
  
"You told me earlier that you still hadn't got under my armour, but you couldn't have been more wrong. "  
  
He gave her a sad smile. "You slowly destroyed it after I built it back up after Vesper. You never gave up on me, even when you ordered to have me arrested in Bolivia or when I went AWOL in Miami. Any other boss would just have let me go. "  
  
"And let's face it, the damages would undoubtedly be less." He gave her his trademark grin when he heard the grunt in agreement from her.  
  
"Long story short M- you've made me the man I am today, you kept me sane after Vesper if you hadn't been there, chances are I wouldn't be here today."  
  
M didn't know exactly what to say; here he was laying everything he was feeling out on the table, wearing his heart on his sleeve, defences down. There was no denying on her part that he meant a great deal to her. He was her best agent. He had destroyed his family home for her, saved her and in the process melted the ice around her heart.  
  
"If you told me this a few years back I would have slapped you and said you were deranged. "  
  
He gave her a ghost of a smile; he had only ever seen her slap someone once, and he was just thankful it wasn't him on the receiving end. She had started to stir something in him that day, and it had remained with him ever since.  
  
"But now?" He waited eagerly for her answer.  
  
"Now- I can't deny anything James. I could lie and say that it's ludicrous that you have feelings for an older menopausal dwarf." She hurried on when she noticed him about to become defensive.  
  
"But I'm not going to. The truth of the matter is James..." She looked down at her hands on her lap wondering how to proceed.  
  
She heard his seat being pushed away from the table and felt his presence move closer to her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him squatting down next to her before reaching out taking her hands in his.  
  
"Tell me M." The softness in his voice caused her to look into those blue eyes, those same blue eyes she looked into when she felt all life leaving her.  
  
"This isn't easy for me. I've never shown weakness, always kept my thoughts and feelings private."  
  
He rubbed soothing circles on the back of her hand with his thumb in the hopes to help make her relax.  
  
"Take your time; there's no rush I'm not going anywhere."  
  
"You say that now, but how long will it be before some young woman walks by and you realise the mistake you've made. What then?"  
  
"That won't happen. I've done a lot of things in my time M, but leaving you won't be one of them."  
  
He had known her long enough to know that she didn't believe him and why should she? She knows what he's like with women, charms them, beds them, leaves them, or they're killed.  
  
Letting go of one of her hands, he reached up and cupped her face. "You're stuck with me M, whether you like it or not."  
  
She felt her heart beating erratically in her chest at the small display of affection that she couldn't help, but lean into his touch.  
  
"So, tell me what's in that mind of yours?"  
  
She knew it was now or never, so she may as well get it over with.  
  
"I won't deny that I have feelings for you James, I have done for quite some time. No matter how much I tried to deny it, my heart wouldn't let me, but I refused to give in. I tried to distance myself from you to not let my feelings compromise me from doing my job. Only..."  
  
"I had already gotten too close." James finished for her.  
  
"Yes, that day I told Eve to take the shot, I was torn over my feelings for you and my roles as Head. It was either the life of one agent or the lives of more than fifty others who were undercover. When I heard those two words over the speaker filling my office, I knew then that I should have let you do your job."  
  
He remembered the similar words come from his mouth when he arrived back at her apartment a few months after the incident. He knew he shouldn't have stayed away as long as he did, but he needed time to think and lick his wounds. It was when he saw the news report on the explosion that happened in her office the he realised what a fool he had been. James came out of his thoughts when he heard her continue.  
  
"I've always said regret is unprofessional, but from that moment- the regret I felt from making that judgement call was overwhelming James."  
  
He had seen her go through various emotions over the years. But the sadness that was radiating from her at this moment in time was new to him. She always managed to mask all her other emotions behind that cold facade of hers, but here she was facade gone he was now seeing the real woman behind the M persona.  
  
Withdrawing his hand from her face, he stood up, his legs protesting at the movement.  
  
"M, stand up for me, only for a moment."  
  
She gave him a wary look but complied pushing her seat back she stood in front of him. He pulled her close to his chest and wrapped his arm around her.  
  
"You did what you thought was right M. I never lay the blame on you. You were doing your job if anything I was expecting the orders to come." He whispered into her ear.  
  
"How?" She mumbled into his chest, as she wrapped her arm around him.  
  
He gave a smirk, "I knew you were you."  
  
She pulled out of his embrace and looked up at him. "I'm surprised you even remember me saying that."  
  
"I may not always show it M, but I do listen to you, except when I know I'm right."  
  
"Still have that over inflated ego of yours, I should have known."  
  
He let out a chuckle. "You know me too well, and I'm afraid you're stuck with my ego. "  
  
"I wouldn't have you any other way, James."  
  
She felt her breath catch in her throat at seeing the desire in those blue hues she had gradually come to love.  
  
"And for that, I'm truly grateful."  
  
The feel of his warm lips on hers, caused her heart to stop as he gave her a soft lingering kiss that held so much love and promise. It was if a dam had opened and every thought and feeling they had over the years were finally released, and she couldn't help but close her eyes and return his kiss just as passionately.  
  
James pulled his head back after a few moments and stared down at her, seeing her face start to become flushed.  
  
"I've waited years to do that without the fear of being slapped." He told her fondly, if a bit out of breath.  
  
She gave a smile and opened her eyes gazing up at him. "It's a good thing; you waited then."  
  
Placing one more kiss to her forehead, he released her slightly.  
  
"Let's finish dinner and we can discuss this later. Seems a shame to waste good food."  
  
"It does, even though you didn't make it."  
  
"You wound me M."  
  
She gave a chuckle, before turning serious once more.  
  
"You are sure about this James? No second thoughts or regrets."  
  
"I've never been more sure of anything in my life M."  
  
"Olivia. When we're alone, you can use my given name. But only when we are alone."  
  
"Thank you, Olivia."  
  
It felt strange saying her name aloud, but he could quickly get used to it. After all, he had waited god knows how long to be able to say it out loud without the fear of being shot.  
  
"Do you have anywhere to be later?"  
  
"Not that I know of why?" James looked at her curiously.  
  
"Stay with me tonight?" She asked him hesitantly.  
  
"I thought you'd never ask."  
  
She pulled him in for another kiss, as James manoeuvred them towards the bedroom, earlier thoughts of finishing dinner was long forgotten as they both were determined to spend the remainder of their night finally in each other's arms.

 


End file.
